


【獒龙】我没有玩那个十八禁的龙队游戏（1-8）

by Jikily



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily





	【獒龙】我没有玩那个十八禁的龙队游戏（1-8）

1.  
张继科整理粉丝礼物的时候方博也在场，然后他就不肯走了。原因无他，就是因为张继科整理出了一盒游戏。  
《鬼畜铁刘海》  
听听！听听！这名字起得就够不正经的了，更不要说右上角的“18岁以下禁止观看”标识。不论从哪个角度来说，这盒东西都好像在诱惑张继科和方博，对着他们说“来呀，来玩我呀！”  
不过话说回来，这游戏盒的包装做得还挺像那么回事的，说不定只是用来骗骗人的，就像现在有的饭店喜欢把湿巾纸的包装做成避孕套的外包装。  
想到这点，方博就愈发好奇。在他的怂恿下，张继科把光盘插入了电脑。  
“害怕。”张继科说。  
方博在一旁谨慎又理智地点头。  
游戏资料片已经打开了，出现在屏幕上的形象虽然是二维动画人物，但精准的特点捕捉丝毫不妨碍张继科和方博认出屏幕上的这个人正是马龙。  
“夭寿啊，是个龙队的十八禁同人游戏！”方博瑟瑟发抖：“被知道就死定了啊！我去看看门有没有锁好！”  
张继科欣慰于方博的难得聪明——他终于也继承了肖门不示于人的智慧：“窗帘也拉上啊！”  
一切工作准备就绪，两人战战兢兢地继续播放。他们当然不是有什么难以言说的心思啦，他们只是想看看粉丝们都在想什么，他们想嘲笑一下龙队嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——  
谁信啊，张继科在心里翻了个白眼。  
“你看，这游戏看起来还挺正经的，可能是走血腥路线。”方博摸着下巴判断，同时带着一种“我游戏玩得多，我懂超多”的迷之自信。  
张继科信服地点点头，刚才他们看完了资料片，资料片主要就是说马龙是个销售部的部长，然后正好得罪了客户，然后在公园里一个人喝闷酒的时候碰见了一个看起来就不正经的长头发男人MR.C，给了马龙一罐发胶让他用。  
面对资料片上跳出的两个选项：  
【1.反正一罐发胶而已，也不会更糟了，试试就试试吧】  
【2.发胶有什么用，未来要靠自己创造】  
“选2选2！”方博说：“反正第一次玩，试试看最极端的作死答案！”张继科斜睨了他一样，选了2。  
MR.C笑了笑，伸出的手并没有收回。  
【1.挥手打开对方的手】  
【2.笑着摇摇头】  
“1！这个时候必须1！”方博叫嚣着。  
【MR.C对你的毫无礼貌很是恼怒，但他还是离开了。不久之后，你被胖球公司的董事长辞退。你漫无目的地走在路上，突然觉得眼前一黑——】  
屏幕抖了两下突然黑屏。  
“不用说了，”方博说：“龙队眼前一黑肯定是看见你了。”  
张继科不说话，张继科静静地看着方博。方博觉得这个模式有点眼熟，但他想不起来，并且下意识地闭上了嘴。  
“卧槽——这……这现在的小粉丝们也太奔放了吧？？？”方博指着屏幕终究是没忍住。  
【恭喜你达成结局3暗无天日的折磨】  
屏幕上是一张肖似马龙的脸的CG图……浑身赤裸，身上有鞭痕，周围散落着乱七八糟一看就不正经的小道具。  
至于重点部位——方博还没来得及看见，张继科就“啪”地点了一下鼠标，跳回原来的初始界面。  
“我还没看到！”  
“你还想看什么？我告诉龙了啊！”  
“你告诉龙队不就暴露了你自己吗，我才不信，来来来，再来一盘，这次好好玩儿！”  
“不玩了，这种游戏不好玩儿。”张继科一本正经。  
“哥，这就没意思了是不是？名字叫做《鬼畜铁刘海》，你起码让我看看铁刘海啊，刚才还是软趴趴刘海的龙队呢！”  
“最后一次啊，男子汉大丈夫说到做到，这个盘你不准再动了，否则我天天逮着你对练。”  
“行行行。”方博心想手长在我身上，到时候再说吧。  
这次他们选择了【1.反正一罐发胶而已，也不会更糟了，试试就试试吧】，然后在片头曲之后进入了正式剧情。方博不停催着张继科快进，偏偏不知道张继科安着什么心思，认认真真在那里读剧情，急得方博恨不得推开张继科自己来。  
“嘿，你看这个大蟒画得也不错，比本人帅多了！”张继科还开开心心在那里欣赏。  
“按照我玩游戏的经验吧，我觉得大蟒也是可攻略人物之一。”方博说：“而且等下出现的可能都是。”  
“……我只能祈祷等下不要出现肖指……”  
“说不定刘——”  
“你给我住口！”  
后来诚如他们所愿，肖战没有出现，但是秦志戬出现了。张继科愤恨地看着方博，方博觉得一肚子委屈。  
随后张继科发现不仅秦门的出现了，他们肖门的也一个不落一一出现，甚至包括樊振东、林高远、周雨这批小朋友也出现了。这制作人到底是爱马龙还是恨马龙啊？张继科想不明白，趁着他愣神的劲儿，方博抢过鼠标狂点起来。  
“诶！你慢点儿！”张继科说：“我还没看呢！”  
方博说你看看这都几点了，等会儿查房看到了也麻烦，早玩早结束！张继科想想也是，就随方博掌控鼠标了。这时候的剧情已经进入到张继科用裸照威胁马龙和他在一起，然后马龙梳起刘海以龙哥的姿态去见他。  
“方博你选了什么乱七八糟的东西？！我怎么就拍龙的裸照了？？？”  
方博幽幽地说：“另一条线是龙哥拍了你裸照，我想想还是照顾一下你的情绪。”  
那还是我来拍好了。张继科想，毕竟主动权要掌握在自己手上。  
接下来因为之前选项的连锁效应，即使龙哥出马也没能挽回颓势，马龙任由张继科玩弄于鼓掌之间，被他各种欺负，留下少儿不宜CG图若干张。  
“科哥，你真是个禽兽啊。”方博不由感叹。  
“滚蛋吧，这是你阴暗内心的体现，都是你选的，你龙队知不知道你这么肖想他？”张继科立刻随机应变，充分展现自己的聪明才智。  
方博心里苦但是方博不说，他觉得这个锅起码一人一半，但是张继科的表情让他觉得自己背起这口大锅会更加安全。  
【恭喜你达成结局20调教高傲】  
大致就是说最后龙崽被张继科玩到崩溃的时候龙哥出来接手了，最终不知道怎么回事莫名其妙和张继科王八看绿豆对上眼了，然后因为历史遗留选项，龙哥还是没有完全赢下张继科，反而被张继科抓了把柄，每天晚上有时候五次有时候六次……  
“这名字就和三流小说什么‘总裁的小野猫’之类的差不多，恶俗又Low。”张继科评价道。  
“……”方博用一种“你还知道这个，我看错你了”的表情看着张继科。

2.  
马龙最近很迷惑。他觉得最近周围的人都神神叨叨的，尤其是方博和张继科两个人，一看到他走过来，一个就给另一个使眼色，然后另一个就做出“你再做动作我揍你”的神态。  
动作之明显实在让人不得不注意。  
我脸上有什么脏东西吗？  
马龙摸摸脸，觉得摸不到异物。他又低头打量身上的衣物，也没有穿错。所以这两个人在搞什么？是在玩什么游戏，期待得到我的反应？  
作为一个可靠而亲切的队长，应当给予队员适当的鼓励和支持。马龙这样想着，上前拍了拍张继科和方博的肩膀，郑重地点点头，留下精神紧张的张继科和方博。  
“你说龙队是不是知道啦？”  
“闭嘴！不要吓我！”  
这边马龙还在为自己越来越有队长风范的成熟而感叹，孰不知这两个人虽然的确在玩游戏，但马龙完全搞错了历史大趋势。  
与其说是玩游戏，不如说这两个人在玩马龙。  
咳咳，这话说得好像有点不正经却又哪哪都没错。

晚上训练结束，张继科又偷偷摸摸地打开了电脑，今天晚上方博约了隔壁的周雨和小胖打王者荣耀，他可以安安静静地一个人。  
张继科把手伸向了那个藏在L盘的“龙崽乖巧坐”的图标  
“咚咚咚——继科儿，继科儿！”马龙带了点儿孩子气的声音突然响起。  
这就像小时候偷偷看电视被半途回家的父母抓住，张继科下意识地按下笔记本上的电源键，没一会儿黑色的屏幕倒映出张继科黑色的脸。他假装若无其事地去开门，马龙不客气地往屋里钻：“在忙活什么呢，这么久？”张继科还没有想到一个合适的谎话，所幸马龙也不是真的好奇，他只是往方博的桌上张望了一会儿：“继科儿，你知不知道方博桌上哪个盘里是四月份比赛的？要做个复盘。”  
张继科瞟了一眼，随手拿起一个U盘递给马龙。毕竟现在他满脑子都希望马龙快点离开这个房间，谁管方博U盘里的是什么呢？哪怕是什么少儿不宜的东西也好过现在他要玩的那个少儿不宜的鬼畜铁刘海。  
“嘶，继科儿，你是不是有事儿瞒着我？”马龙绕着他走了半圈儿，上上下下不住打量。  
“我瞒着你的事儿多了，诶哟你就别在我这儿转悠了好吗？龙崽？龙哥？龙大爷！”张继科推着他往外走。  
马龙突然灵光乍现，张继科这么着急还真是挺少见的，联系到他放在桌上打开却黑屏的笔记本屏幕，答案简直呼之欲出！张继科他——  
在看片！  
怪不得催着自己往外走。马龙心想，这有什么好害羞的，大家都是男人嘛，理解的。  
张继科赶走了马龙又锁上了门，想了想，干脆把灯也关了。  
一片漆黑之中，那小小的电脑屏幕突然营造出一种电影屏幕的错觉。  
张继科这个同志有一颗细腻的诗人般的心，非常擅长带入情感体会人物，趁着方博这个成事不足败事有余的家伙不在，他决定好好地带入一下游戏里的自己和马龙。  
【1.去公司上班，整理往年的材料】  
【2.去隔壁胖月亮公司尝试推销新产品】  
张继科虽然很想让马龙尽快攻略自己：这让他有一种马龙倒追自己的暗爽，但本着实事求是的精神和刚才马龙出现的命运，他还是选择了“整理材料”。  
然后，张继科就发现，剧情开始不对劲了。  
许昕接二连三地出现在马龙的身边，一下子和马龙回忆两个人在大学里共同学习的时光，一下子陪他去见难搞的客户。对，没错，这个难搞的客户还就是他张继科。然后各种他张继科对着马龙泼水，羞辱他办事不利，各种马龙被许昕护着，许昕和他呛声保护马龙。  
张继科看了一肚子的火气。  
看着屏幕上马龙和许昕坐在公园里一起喝酒，然后马龙依偎在许昕怀里的CG图，张继科安慰自己要冷静，毕竟论年龄段，许昕这不过是一张全年龄的，根本毫无意义！而他张继科拥有的可是十八禁！小道具！各种play！不要生气，要冷静……  
然后剧情喜闻乐见地就到了张继科用马龙和许昕的暧昧照片威胁马龙——张继科要爆粗口了，怎么又是用照片威胁？他看起来就这么像经常拍马龙乱七八糟照片的人吗？  
重点完全跑偏的张继科完全忘了自己让马龙攻略自己的初心，在阻止许昕和马龙在一起的道路上一路狂奔。  
在【1.告诉许昕真相】【2.隐瞒真相，告诉许昕自己只是去应酬】这类的选择里，毫不犹豫地选择2这种搞事情的选项。一来二去，马龙和许昕的果然脱离了之前那种喝喝小酒，拉拉小手的关系，直奔捆绑监禁play。面对处处隐瞒的马龙，特别还是毫无还手之力的龙崽mode，许昕黑化了，由可亲可爱温柔可靠的小师弟黑化成了小狼狗。  
张继科脑阔疼，这个游戏怎么这么难玩，连他引以为傲的十八禁CG图优势都没有了。许昕每天傻乐怎么可能黑化？？？  
张继科拒绝这个游戏，这个游戏是不存在的。  
“果然和白皮肤最配的是红色哦！”  
张继科看着屏幕上马龙被捆绑的CG图点点头，很有道理。  
“不过许昕的胆子有这么大吗？”  
“我觉得应该没有。——等等！你什么时候进来的，你怎么进来的？”  
方博的小圆脸在黑暗之中并不清晰，隐隐咀嚼着一种悲苦：“从你开始一张张重复看CG图的时候。师兄，我是你的亲师弟，你应该不能杀人灭口吧？”  
张继科映衬着电脑屏幕的光亮露出一排白森森的牙齿：“亲师弟，哪儿能啊。”  
于是在张继科的强迫下，方博坐在笔记本前头，摆拍了一张他浏览鬼畜铁刘海CG图的照片作为把柄。  
“有意思吗有意思吗，我又没玩两次，这锅冤枉……”方博絮絮叨叨说个不停，突然声音一顿：“科哥，我桌上白色的U盘呢？”  
“刚才龙来了一次，拿去做复盘了，他没和你说吗？”  
“但是……”方博捏着手上黑色的U盘，“这个才是比赛的U盘，那个里面我拷贝了……鬼畜铁刘海啊……”  
“卧槽！方博你要死啊！”

3.  
这一晚，方博和张继科都没有睡好。  
张继科不知道这个时候应该纠结于方博竟然偷偷拷贝了鬼畜铁刘海去玩——他对马龙是不是有什么企图？还是纠结于马龙即将看到方博U盘里的东西——到时候就卖了方博吧，反正手机里还有方博玩的“罪证”，假装自己根本就不知道什么叫做鬼畜铁刘海好了。  
不想和狂暴的帝国的破坏龙对练，也不想跑一万米，害怕。  
方博纠结于黑锅这是背定了，可这游戏明明只玩了一两个结局啊？这波太亏了！不行，得找个机会把鬼畜铁刘海全通关了，这样跑起一万米才算美滋滋！  
第二天一早，两个人偷偷摸摸地到了训练场地，马龙正在做拉伸运动，看起来倒是和平常没什么两样。张继科看着普通的拉伸动作，不由自主就想到了某两张CG图……啊，好像那几个腿大开动作马龙做起来的确是驾轻就熟啊，柔韧性也没问题，反正皮肤也够白，稍微打个哈欠眼角一红那什么的即视感就——卧槽张继科你闭脑，那是马龙，你队友，你龙队！  
张继科表面平静，内心波涛汹涌。  
好不容易熬到了休息时间，张继科察觉了些许不对劲，这暴风雨前的宁静也实在是宁静太久了。大家都知道，张继科是一个心理带动技术的球员，他心理一旦冷静下来，一切旁敲侧击的观察技术也同样上线了。  
“昨儿复盘复得怎么样啊？”张继科顺手拿过马龙的毛巾。  
“哎，那我毛巾，你敢用啊？”张继科擦了一下脸表示天下没有我不敢的事儿。  
马龙心想洁癖这个东西真神奇，嘴上却回复对方：“复什么盘啊，刚回去就被刘指抓去谈话了，那长的，回来洗个澡就睡了。”  
张继科心中暗喜，觉得自己的担心真是多余，“哦，我刚想和你说来着，那U盘我给错了，等会儿我到你那儿去拿来换吧。”  
马龙一愣，“拿错了？可是昨个儿我让许昕带着林高远两个人先看起来，他们说收获不小啊？”  
张继科觉得眼前一黑，这件事是不是越闹越大了？

许昕自认是个直男。  
不，他不需要自认，他本来就是个直男！  
直男许昕并不知道自己为什么要和林高远两个人坐在这里面面相觑。只见对面的林高远反应极其迅速，立刻锁了门。  
“林高远你干嘛，用小胖的话说我不玩这个的！”许昕推了一下眼镜。  
“不是，哥，这个U盘你哪儿来的啊，真是龙哥给你的？”林高远显然不太相信。  
这个U盘除了一个安装包以外空空如也，林高远和许昕之前还在感叹这复盘视频是越做越高级，可紧接着桌面上出现的“龙崽乖巧坐”图标实在是让人很在意。  
“我觉得，这是不是只有我师兄的视频啊？”许昕大胆假设。  
“我觉得，点开看看再说吧，总归不会是什么见不得人的东西。”林高远试图大胆求证。  
然后他们就点开了。  
一开始许昕和林高远还在乐呵，这个鬼畜铁刘海挺有创意的，马龙知道这个东西这么有趣吗？他们还试图点了几个选项，中间交流着例如：  
“马龙真是个假正经”  
“你这么说龙哥小心一万米”  
“哈哈哈哈哈你以为你不用跑吗”  
“马龙怎么可能做营销啊，他能说几句话啊哈哈哈哈哈”  
“可以‘吸吸吸吸吸吸吸’地看着别人笑啊，可以推销护肤品啊，你这么说我龙哥就不高兴了”  
“哈哈哈哈哈社会你龙哥”之类的插科打诨。  
然后剧情就一路狂奔，等到他们意识到的时候，电脑上的画面变成了他们敬爱的秦指导咬着马龙的脖子不可描述CG图。  
辣眼睛，蟒害怕。  
许昕和林高远面面相觑。  
林高远果然是马龙奶大的聪明孩子，立刻锁了门坐回来。  
“昕爷，你告诉我，龙哥把U盘给你，让我跟着你学复盘，复的是这个吗？他是在暗示我们他喜欢秦指，让我们离秦指远一点吗？”  
“……还是说龙哥其实喜欢我们两个，需要我们两个吃醋，从而正式内心的情感？”  
林高远不知道在兴奋什么地不停提出一个又一个假设，许昕无力地瘫在一边想要清空大脑，这不管什么假设听起来都让他感到无力。  
“……还是说龙哥在恶作剧？”这是林高远提出的最后一个假设。  
许昕蹭地坐起来：“你龙哥哪里会这么高端的恶作剧，别人恶作剧他还差不多。”灵光一现，许昕突然反应过来这个U盘虽然是马龙给他的，但可能并不是马龙的……  
天呐！  
竟然有人给了马龙这么个U盘，这得怀的是什么心思啊？  
在这个空档，林高远却重新点开了那个鬼畜铁刘海。  
“你干嘛？”许昕下意识地挡住他，毕竟接下来和马龙同房的可是他，这要他接下来怎么面对马龙？  
“我想啊，这事儿不知道还好，万一闹出去了也没人相信我们没玩过啊？既然这样还不如好好玩一下。”林高远吐出自己的想法，这个认真的样子让许昕心虚地想到了自己的师兄。  
“而且你刚才看到的是秦指，你脑子里就会留下这个印象，你以后要怎么面对秦指？据我的经验，这种游戏一定可以攻略很多人，你多玩几个印象就淡了，就觉得差不多了，就不会受到刚才那么大的冲击了。”林高远自信满满地说。  
许昕觉得哪里不对，但是又好像很有道理。  
“诶哟，这个结局应该算通关了吧？也不算太难啊。”林高远说：“结局18，长者的教导，那起码我们还有17次机会！没问题的！”  
“不是，我觉得……”许昕的话还没说完就被林高远打断了。  
“昕爷，你这不敢玩是不是那个理论啊，‘恐同即深柜’，你对我龙哥……”  
“我呸，来就来，看谁先通关？”

当晚马龙回来洗了澡，询问了许昕这次复盘怎么样。  
许昕嘴上说着受益匪浅，心思却飘出了天外，师兄去和刘指导谈话了啊，不知道秦指在不在啊？那秦指和师兄……诶哟！我怎么又想到这儿去了！不行明天得再玩几个洗掉这个印象，否则以后还怎么打球啊？？？

现在张继科站在许昕的面前欲言又止，许昕想他终于猜到是谁把这个U盘拿给他师兄的了，除了这个人还有谁？！他早就该猜到！  
那些年辣的眼睛，那些年被欺负的劲儿，那些年他眼前跑过的勾肩搭背和穿衣服穿鞋子，原来都是早有预谋！  
“说吧。”许昕居高临下，冷酷地看着张继科“玩儿了几个结局了？”  
男人的好胜心一触即发！

4.  
绝对的实力可以造就绝对的吸引力，这话一点不假。马龙也是这样认为，从他微博上蹭蹭蹭上涨的粉丝数就可以看出来，正是因为他的实力和心态都不断稳定，这些球迷，或者粉丝才会喜欢他吧？  
那么问题就来了。  
马龙看着以丁宁为首坐在他面前的几个女队成员，人手一本本子不知道在写些什么。  
“我当你青梅竹马好姐妹才找你的。”丁宁说：“我们最近在玩儿游戏，需要一点男性思维。”  
“不不不。”马龙推辞道：“你是我的好兄弟，什么男性思维有你就够了，没有比你更棒的。”他等着丁宁的回嘴，却发现丁宁笑嘻嘻的仿佛毫不在意。  
一定是哪里出了问题。马龙想，丁宁一定有事儿瞒着他。  
丁宁当然不在意了，别说马龙现在这个试图插科打诨的样子，就是他在赛场上的一脸盐也吓唬不了丁宁。一方面两个人可以说是知根知底，从小一起长大，而另一方方面嘛——  
她想到昨天晚上从姚彦那里收到的安装包。  
许昕和姚彦正处在暧昧期，许昕有点儿什么新奇玩意儿就想和姚彦分享。这一不小心，姚彦就知道了鬼畜铁刘海。姚彦和丁宁又是什么关系？好闺蜜啊！这一不小心，丁宁也就顺手玩了起来。  
但是问题在于，女孩子嘛，谁没有几个好闺蜜？  
注意，是复数，不是单数。  
结果自然就是惨不忍睹，女队队员们再也没有办法直视隔壁那个时甜时盐，还和哥哥弟弟们怎么看怎么不对的男队队长。  
啊，当然，也夹杂着语意模糊的窃窃私语，毕竟都是新时代的少女，上个网有个爱好也不奇怪是吧？  
丁宁作为女队的队长，尽职尽责地肩负起队员们的心理调整（也想来闹闹马龙），于是小手一挥，这个小调查组就算成立了。  
“龙队，你觉得发胶对男性重不重要啊？”  
“啊？”马龙想了一下自己抹发胶被一群小姑娘嗷嗷喊帅的场景，“可能还是重要的吧，就需要改变一下形象，改变状态。”  
“我觉得龙队的回答怎么这么官方，仿佛我是个小记者。”朱雨玲戳了一下刘诗雯。  
“别管，记下来就是了。”  
“所以是龙哥的可能性大于龙崽啊。”  
马龙听到一声不知道来自于谁的小声嘀咕，赶紧趁机树立威严：“什么龙哥龙仔的，叫龙队！”  
“龙队什么样呀，你先叫个丁队听听。”丁宁面对国胖第一白恶势力毫不畏惧。  
“那龙队，我们举个例子啊，假如你是一个销售人员，你会选择和自己单位的同事更亲近，还是和目标单位的人物更亲近啊？”  
“嘶——谁那么不长眼让我去做销售啊？我没这个天赋啊？诶，对了，是不是有首歌叫我没那种命啊？谁唱的来着？”  
“陈小春。马龙你别废话了好好答题！”丁宁不仅不畏惧白恶势力还能够勇于斗争，实在可歌可泣值得表扬。  
“我想吧，应该和目标单位的人物？销售应该不是团队合作的活？不过和同事搞好关系，一个团队运作也更有力于做方案和推销吧……昂……这个，我还是想想……昂，还是目标单位的人物，嗯，就是目标单位的。”  
“哦哦。”提问的应了两声，然后压低声音避免马龙听见：“看到没，张继科，就是张继科。”  
“那还在许昕那儿犹豫了一下呢，我不管。”对方小声反驳。  
马龙越听这群姑娘们的问题越担心，怎么一个个都在问销售的问题，难道她们不爱乒乓球了吗？她们想要转行做销售吗？  
昂，人心涣散，队伍不好带啊，特别是在队长带头的情况下。马龙看了一眼兴致盎然的丁宁，不行，男队必须在自己的带领下好好练习，绝对不能有这种转行倾向。  
马龙不知道的是，在他怀疑女队可能投身销售行业的同时，男队已经投入了AVG产业。  
希望他永远都不知道。

作为显然比其余人等资历更深，也更不容易被马龙打死的亲儿子，林高远快乐地找到了攻略，快乐地告诉许昕这款鬼畜铁刘海包含了31个结局，其中包含7个Good End，其他都是Bad End&End。  
“提个问题啊，我对这种游戏不是很了解，但是字面上的意思不应该分为三类吗？好结局，坏结局，和普通结局？为什么把坏的和普通的合并在一起？”周雨提问。  
“小雨你为什么会在这里？”张继科瞪着他：“你不用练习吗？”  
“哦，我来学习新知识，拉近和球迷之间的互动，为三创作准备。我听说做游戏直播的up主挺拉近距离的？”  
“大概你直播了这个游戏你就永远见不到我们了。”  
张继科按着太阳穴：“你们告诉我，到底还有几个人不知道，说老实话？”这个源头追起来还是会回到他张继科和方博身上，按照亲近程度，他张继科更有可能首当其冲成为那个罪恶之源，这到底怎么整啊？  
“教练组应该不知道。”  
“还有龙队不知道。”  
张继科脑阔疼，张继科不想说话。  
林高远的表情很严肃：“我觉得大家不应该把这个游戏想成不正经的东西，我们要抱着开放和学习的态度。刚才周雨的问题就很有意义，虽然我答不上来。但是我们可以从游戏中寻找答案。”  
“找吧，找吧。”张继科瘫在椅子上，随便吧，他反正逃不了了。  
“那我们目前玩出来什么结局了？”  
“这个我统计过了。”方博说：“3暗无天日的折磨、15背叛的情谊、18长者的教导、20调教高傲。”  
“咔嚓”樊振东吓得嘴里的饼干都掉了——这是什么地方，我在和什么人说话？我不玩这个的！  
“那对象是？”  
“3和20都是张继科，15是许昕，8是……是秦指……”方博倒吸一口凉气：“许昕你可以啊。”  
许昕摘掉了眼睛，他不想看到这个丑恶的人间。

5.  
“继科儿，我们今天下午……”  
“龙，急事儿，下次，下次我一定和你去。”  
“是不是亲师弟？是的话我们……”  
“我的亲师兄，下次，下次我专门请你，今儿真不行！”  
“林高远，我和你说……诶！林高远你别跑，你别装听不见！林妹妹！”  
“周雨！KTV……”  
“咳咳咳，龙队我最近感冒，唱不了，我还是回去休息吧……”  
难得有个休息的时候，怎么周围这群人都有事忙了起来？  
马龙摸着自己活蹦乱跳的良心问自己，最近有做什么恶作剧吗？没有。  
最近自己有太严厉吗？也没有。  
最近有和他们闹矛盾，做什么让他们不开心的事儿吗？……应该也没有吧？  
哼，一个个不带我玩儿是吧，我找别人玩儿。马龙刚掏出手机准备给陈玘打电话，丁宁带着几个小姑娘就路过了：“怎么，被男队抛弃啦？”  
“滚蛋！”他笑嘻嘻地说：“我这是不想和他们混。”  
“行行行。”丁宁拉住他的胳膊：“他们那是混，我们这是健康的交流，还是来给我们做妇女之友吧，走，一起吃好吃的去。”  
眼见马龙被丁宁一伙人扯走，樊振东这才偷偷跑出来摸摸自己的小心脏，他可还没有想好一个合适的理由拒绝马龙。

樊振东走到方博和张继科的门口敲了敲门：“里约破坏龙？”  
“蛋……蛋崽小奶龙？”  
“快进来，那么慢！”方博打开门一把拉过樊振东，谨慎地看了看门外，才锁上门。“快点儿小胖，你的位置在周雨边上。”  
“我们这个口令真的不用改改吗？万一给龙队听见了……”  
“他听见了自己也说不出口，这个口令的妙处就在此！”  
樊振东无言以对，这真的非常非常有道理。等他定睛一看：这哪里是国乒的运动员寝室，这分明是一个雇佣童工的小黑作坊——而他，樊振东，就是穷苦的大众，就是那个可怜的童工。樊振东悲愤地打开电脑，利用开机的这段时间观察众人的脸色，其中尤以林高远和张继科的表情最为精彩。  
林高远时刻维持在亢奋状态，一边点鼠标一边往小本子上记录着什么，而张继科则复杂得多，有时候嘿嘿嘿地傻笑，有时候突然警觉地偷瞄别人，顺便移动一下笔记本电脑的位置。偶尔两次和樊振东对上眼神的时候心虚地率先移开。  
这实在是太不同寻常了，张继科的风格一向是你比我狂，我就算没本事也要假装比你狂，绝不可能有示弱的时候——即使偶尔场下有几次，那个对象也不是樊振东。樊振东感到无比好奇，他伸长了脖子想要看个究竟，方博却像座山一样屹立在他面前，遮住他好奇的目光：“几个结局啦？我们时间有限，今天每人三个结局打底啊！”  
“周雨，不要看得那么仔细，你难道还想记下来说给谁听吗？”  
“林妹妹姿态很好，大家和他学习！”  
“科哥……科哥没问题！什么问题都没有！”  
“许大蟒，你这偷偷摸摸还发短信呢，给谁发啊，你这样我告诉你师兄了！”  
“樊小胖，不要听得津津有味，你问题最大，进度最慢，麻利的！”  
方博就像个旧社会的包工头的一样自己玩儿一会儿就跳起来溜达一圈，用语言鞭策他们再接再厉。  
3个小时后的成果也还算能接受，除去重复的一共玩出了24个结局，林高远以8个的超水平发挥领先所有人。  
“这源自于我对龙队和游戏的了解。”林高远谦虚地说：“想要玩好龙队，就要把自己代入科哥。”  
张继科表演了一出生动形象的黑人问号.jpg，许昕在一边“啪啪啪”地鼓掌——林高远真是马龙亲儿子，得到了马龙的真传，善于用脑子分析问题。  
“有时候也要代入昕爷。”  
大蟒鼓掌的手停在了半空中。  
“或者是小胖。”  
“周雨也是不错的。”  
方博等了半天，筹谋着等会儿林高远要是说到自己，自己是直接揍他呢，还是开直播怼他？或者可以用阴险的笑脸看着他？  
结果林高远的感言就这样结束了。  
“你有本事说全了！”方博瞪着他。  
“全了！”林高远自信满满：“我们加把劲，在龙队回来之前打出全结局！”  
看着继续回到屏幕前的众人最后留给他意味深长的眼神和林高远的偷笑，方博不由在心里骂了一句：妈的，大意了！  
这场avi——呸！AVG之王的战争终究是让林高远这臭小子拔得头筹了！方博想，此刻能够取得胜利的关键，唯有他打出一个特别的高质量结局。  
鬼畜铁刘海这个游戏毕竟是粉丝偷偷制作的，攻略也出的断断续续，但是方博曾经无意间看到过，有一个结局非常难打，打过的人也不肯告诉别人怎么过的，仿佛都在窃喜。只知道CG图上有四个以上的人。  
四个以上！！！简直没眼看！！！方博心想，没有比这个更能体现自己的实力的了！  
这个号称最难玩的结局31——王座上的男人，稍有不慎就容易掉入另一条支线，结局1——堕落的男人，非常巧，画面上的人物也是四个以上，而且非常地十八禁。  
巧合的是，到现在为止，这个鬼畜铁刘海小分队都没有打到那个多人的结局。方博看了一眼表情复杂的张继科，不知道为什么隐隐有种不安的预感。  
张继科一共玩出了5个结局，但是他的心里突然就开始不舒服起来。在这5个结局中，他选择的攻略对象都是自己，但是其中只有一个好结局：马龙到胖月亮公司和自己一同工作，从此过上了幸福的生活。而剩下的四个结局简直无理取闹！  
一个是自己之前用来威胁马龙的照片不小心被曝光，马龙因为行为不当被公司辞退，从此之后杳无音信。  
一个是马龙遇见了来和自己谈生意的伙伴A，伙伴A曾经背叛学生时代的马龙，并且至今对马龙有浓厚的兴趣。然后伙伴A绑架了自己，马龙为了救自己受到了A的胁迫而发生关系，事后马龙杀了A并且坠入黑暗。  
第三个结局和第二个差不多，只不过在最后一项的时候张继科选了让马龙使用发胶，所以变成了马龙用武力制服了伙伴A，并且监禁了张继科以防他离开自己。顺便提一句，这里画的那个骑乘姿势的马龙特别带劲，看脸估计用的是里约那场做原型。  
第四个结局最扯淡！因为马龙的上位和优秀，以及两个人不可描述的关系，自己在小公园刺死了马龙。顺便再说一句，这个结局里他选了好几次用发胶，CG图的脸一张比一张好看，可惜姿势比较单调，都是马龙骑乘。  
明明因为结局大多be而不开心的张继科突然间思维就跑偏了，他觉得这个游戏对抹发胶的马龙了解得实在太不深刻，抹发胶的龙哥和普通的龙崽哪里有那么大的区别，张继科有信心，床上的马龙就是马龙，并不会因为发型而改变。  
张继科哪儿来的信心？

6.  
终于在马龙的眼皮子底下偷偷打出30个结局了！  
无论是元老级别的张继科和方博，还是king of鬼畜铁刘海的林高远，亦或是别别扭扭不情愿被逼着打黑工的樊振东，此时此刻都怀着同样的激动和自豪。  
这是胜利的欢呼，这是战斗的终结，这是一切的末尾！  
“只需要再打通一个结局，我们都是最会玩马龙的人！”人群之中有个声音说。  
“再说一次？”张继科黑了脸。“谁说的？”  
人群一静，刚才沉浸在喜悦之中，倒真没有注意是谁说的这句话。  
“林高远，是不是你啊，你可是有前科的！”  
“呸呸呸，不要冤枉我！我敢作敢当，这次真不是我！”  
“我猜是网红博！一定是他叨叨叨地瞎说！”  
“许大蟒你不要趁机陷害我，瞎的只有你，一定就是你！”  
张继科看着眼前这群闹哄哄的人不得不出来主持大局，毕竟他才是这个男队的灵魂，马龙看了都只能让出决定权的男人。“好了好了，有这功夫吵架还不快点打最后的结局！”  
我们这吵架还不是为了转移你的注意力。众人在心里默契地翻了一个白眼。  
所以说中国队的乒乓球厉害不是没有道理的，打乒乓球的这几个反应都是一等一地快，所能做出的应对措施也是极其有效。  
“如果你愿意一层一层一层地拨开我的心——”一听就知道是谁的手机响了，偏偏手机的主人还兴起地在那里跟着声情并茂地唱：“你会发现，你会讶异，你是我最压抑最深处的秘密——”  
“接电话！”方博恢复自己的地主本色，“不要影响我们年轻的小队员们打大结局啊！”  
“行行行！”许昕随意地按下接听键：“谁呀？”  
“啊！”电脑里传来一阵惊叫。  
“许昕你在看比赛啊？”电话那头的声音黏糊糊地说：“你先暂停一会儿，秦指找我们有事儿。快点儿昂！”  
“龙队啊！”许昕身前的电脑正好走到一段马龙被张继科不正经偷袭而感到惊吓的桥段，他赶紧按了暂停，同时提醒周围的其他人关了声音：“我马上来，马上，反正复盘什么时候做都一样。”  
“继科儿——”不知道谁的动作慢了一拍，正好又露出一句马龙的声音。说到这个鬼畜铁刘海的配音就让人感到惊讶，不知道这个主创有什么本事，找来配音的人的音色和他们这批人起码像了十之八九。第一次玩的时候不少人心里犯嘀咕，这即视感太强了，容易被吓软啊？  
“……呃，我好像听到我的声儿？你到底在看什么啊？”  
“就小粉丝发给我的视频呗，这个好像是说让我看看你叫张继科和叫我有什么分别的。”许昕面不改色心不跳地扯谎。  
林高远和周雨不由自主对他比了个大拇指，许昕妩媚地回了一个眼神，方博在一旁装吐。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，那能有什么差别啊，你快过来，别瞎看了啊，那些小姑娘都乱说的。”马龙在那边乐呵呵地挂了电话。  
“我先出去一会儿啊，你们加油。谁打出了CG记得QQ我啊！”许昕把电脑一盖就出门。

马龙最近很寂寞。  
平时玩得好的几个最近似乎都找到了新乐趣，最重要的是找到了新乐趣也不带他玩儿。他也要面子，总不能直接问：“你们最近在玩儿什么呀，也带我玩儿玩儿吧？”听听，听听，这一嘴儿积攒已久的无聊味道十八里之外都能闻到了。  
行吧行吧，他心想，你们玩儿你们的，我玩儿乒乓球。我爱训练，训练使我快乐。哪里想到最近女队的队座大人和女队队员们热衷于让他做各种心理测试，测试完还不告诉他结果，一个个笑眯眯地不说话。哦，偶尔也有那么一两个说话的，但是对象不是他，而是两个女队员之间边窃窃私语边看着他笑。  
我就像一只来自鞍山的大熊猫。马龙悲愤地想，然后他就更悲愤了——鞍山没有大熊猫，他还是一只四川转运到鞍山的大熊猫。

秦指导找他们无非就是那几件事，告诉他们最近的赛程安排和人员安排，关心他们身体和心灵的训练以及健康，有时候喂他们心灵鸡汤，有时候喂他们鸡飞了的心灵清汤。这次也很简单，不过是告诉他们两个最近的比赛要他们俩配个双打。  
“许昕，最近躲着我啊？别以为你被喊了几声昕爷就可以不和你龙哥玩儿了，我可是你师兄，我要以大欺小的！”马龙关了秦志戬办公室的门后威胁道。  
“哪儿敢啊！”许昕举双手投降：“最近是真忙，忙着哄我家姚公主。”这个事儿许昕可没有说谎，姚彦听说了鬼畜铁刘海之后非常热衷于让许昕给她单人直播玩游戏的经过。后来听说他们一群人在一起玩儿以后，还让许昕偷偷直播过其他人的表情。  
“谈恋爱啊。”马龙不明所以地哼了一声，拒绝了这碗狗粮。马龙是龙，不食人间烟火的——即便他变成了马，吃的也是草，才不吃什么狗粮。  
“嘀嘀——”许昕的手机响了两声，他赶紧晃了晃手机：“你看，催我了，师兄我们睡觉见啊。”  
“谁和你睡觉见！”马龙笑嘻嘻骂了一句：“滚蛋吧你！”  
故意拖着步子等马龙进了房间，许昕才慢慢地走到他们的作战室前念出开门咒语：“蛋崽小奶龙！”  
门被打开又关上，许昕仿佛一个贵族般迎接着众人期待的目光。  
“删了吗？”林高远的眼睛亮晶晶。  
“说谁呢，这可是昕爷，一定没问题的！”周雨吹捧道。  
“许瞎子快说啊！”方博催问。  
许昕终于意识到了情况不对：“删什么啊？”  
“完了！”樊振东尖叫一声瘫倒在椅子上。  
“看看你的手机。”张继科说。  
许昕将信将疑地打开了手机，是一条来自方博的短信。  
“瞎子快点救命！我发错人啦！张继科打出了结局31！我拍了一张给你，结果发给龙队啦！！！！！！！！救命啊！！！！！！你快点阻止龙队和手机独处！！！！！！！”  
许昕两眼一黑，觉得自己这次是真瞎了。

7.  
“你们什么时候从我房间滚出去？”张继科满脸不高兴地问。  
“也是我的房间！我才不走！”方博坚持。  
“我怕我一走你们就什么都招了。”林高远抬了抬眉毛。  
“别动你的龙哥同款眉毛，我现在瘆得慌。”周雨瑟瑟发抖。  
“你们是不是傻啊，刚才发QQ的是博哥，我要是龙队第一个就扑这个寝室。”樊振东嘴上这样说，脚下却没有行动。毕竟最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，这里人多目标大，马龙进来还指不定逮着谁打呢。  
那边一群人抱团取暖，这边许昕一个人深入龙潭。  
他偷偷摸摸地回了宿舍，整个寝室只剩下马龙的小夜灯亮着慈爱的光芒。许昕不由自主想起了小学经典课外读物——冰心奶奶的《小橘灯》。而他，许昕，就是故事的主人公，那个镇定、坚强、乐观的“小姑娘”，不畏惧残暴的龙哥，坚持革命一定会胜利！  
许昕在门口美滋滋了一会儿，这才蹑手蹑脚地靠近马龙的床。按照一般习惯，马龙的手机都会插在靠近床角的位置充电，因为马龙说手机辐射对脑子不好。但是良好的习惯并没有同化许昕，许昕每天乐呵呵地玩着手机入睡，还乐于助人地把手机放在床头，美其名曰是给马龙备用的手动式微光小夜灯，气得马龙想打人。  
可是今天许昕没有看到床脚充电的手机。  
那么结果就很显然了。他伸长了脖子往马龙的床上看，白色耳机线隐隐约约显露自己曼妙的曲线。  
完蛋了，马龙在用手机听歌，他肯定打开过手机了，他肯定看过照片了。许昕发了个信息准备撤退，却被铁刘海小队的其余成员用无数感叹号阻止。  
他们纷纷表示死也要死个明白，起码许昕截个图，或者拍个没有小红圈标志的消息框——要是许昕不从他们就把许昕玩出了秦龙线的事情告诉马龙。  
这河都没过就开始拆桥了吗？！许昕腹诽着靠近马龙。  
马龙闭着眼睛，嘴巴微张，胸膛平稳地起伏着。  
男孩子闭上眼睛就是要你亲他。姚彦那句不知道从哪儿看来的话突然在许昕耳畔响起。  
害怕。许昕下意识地举起手机拍了一张发到铁刘海小队里，立刻赢来了一大波讨论。  
“好眼熟啊，我觉得这是和张继科那条线里，就是一直选不抹发胶，最后he，然后过幸福日子那段出现的CG，是不是？”  
“放屁，明明是秦龙那条线，龙崽工作累了，然后秦总给他盖被子那里！”  
“胡说八道！是龙哥，龙哥被小胖黑化干趴了，然后第二天的CG图！”  
“龙哥抹刘海的！你傻啊！”  
“你才傻！你有没有仔细看啊，龙哥睡觉的时候刘海都乱了的！就是现在这样！”  
“好了好了，我说一句，那是重复用的CG图，你们就没人发现吗？有没有认真玩啊？”  
许昕看了一眼。  
果然，最后发言的是林高远。  
“啊——”马龙打了个哈欠：“大蟒，大晚上的你拿着手机站我床边干嘛，要直播我睡觉吗？和方博学坏了昂！”  
卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽！  
马龙没睡着！  
卧槽！  
许昕是谁，许昕是能够在戏精和正常人之间切换自如的人，许昕是左撇子，能开发右脑聪明无比的左撇子！在转瞬之间他就想好了对策。  
许昕娇滴滴地说：“不应当，我只是一只小蟒蛇。”  
马龙表示辣眼睛，然后捂住了双目。  
许昕庆幸逃过一劫，正想离开，马龙却突然叫住他：“等等。”他欲言又止看了又看，最终仿佛下定决心般问：“最近方博……方博是不是……在偷偷看什么乱七八糟的东西？”  
卧槽，马龙看到了。  
饶是反应迅速如许昕此时也不得不牵起僵硬的嘴角：“我不知道啊，我最近和姚彦玩得比较多。”

“马龙知道了。”张继科一字一顿地说。  
大家的脸色唰地一下都白了。他们倒是不怕马龙发火，要是发火骂一顿也就好了，怕的是马龙一言不发，不和你说话，慢慢熬着你难受。  
“一个好消息一个坏消息。”林高远戳着电脑上那个乖巧的龙崽图标：“好消息是他只怀疑了博哥，坏消息是一个人说漏嘴，我们就会被一锅端。”  
“我要不要负乒乓拍请罪啊？”方博仿佛梦游一样说。  
“没用。”张继科摇摇头，“和马龙吵架这事儿我有经验，没那么简单。你一逼他他肯定说原谅你，可是实际情况还是该做什么做什么。”  
“科哥，那你顺毛经验丰富不丰富啊？怎么哄龙哥？”  
“……哄什么！”张继科不知道想到了什么，别别扭扭地说：“我才没哄过他，都是他主动给我服软。”  
许昕不在，所以没有完美的白眼奉上，十分可惜。  
“要是龙哥和游戏里的一样好攻略就好了，那样就不用怕他生气了。”樊振东说。  
众人用一种惊恐的眼神看着他，都说初生牛犊不怕龙，小胖这可真是勇气可嘉。  
“请问你准备攻略龙哥还是龙崽？”林高远随手用本子卷了个话筒给他。  
樊振东咳嗽了两声回答：“龙崽吧，感觉上了发胶还是难一点。”接着他抢过话筒问方博：“博哥，你攻略谁啊？”  
方博摇摇手表示他只想攻略静静，一个人和静静在一起。  
于是樊振东又转向张继科：“科哥，你攻略谁？”  
张继科想了想，摇摇头：“龙崽温文尔雅冰雪聪明，龙哥霸气外露妩媚动人，不好选。”  
……这个人和他们拿的剧本不一样啊！别人都是在想攻略的难易程度，只有他在认真思考获得的结果？樊振东刚想缩回去，张继科却抢过他的话筒做最后的动员。  
“明天，我们生死未卜。”张继科一本正经：“我们即将结束鬼畜铁刘海的征程，然而明天却是更大的考验！我们要面对真人版鬼畜铁刘海！……虽然我认为龙明天应该不会上发胶，但是你们不能因为他没上发胶就把他当成龙崽，马龙在龙崽和龙哥中的切换，比鬼畜铁刘海里更难！我们要打起十二万分的精神！攻略马龙！”  
“可是……”樊振东的声音在张继科的慷慨激昂下显得尤为孱弱：“我不想攻略龙队啊？”

8.  
马龙，一个沉迷乒乓球无法自拔的男人。  
马龙，一个被男球迷喊小神仙和龙少，被女球迷喊龙崽和崽崽的成年已久的captain龙。  
饶是马龙这样聪明的人，在知道自己的队友似乎在看以自己为中心的十八禁图片时，也感到寝食难安。  
到底方博看了几张？方博是不是还保存下来了？方博发给我是什么意思，笑话我吗？还是他想发给谁发错了？到底有几个人看过这张图？  
马龙心思多，想得细，越想越是紧张，但是他又要面子，不能轻易在别人面前表现出来。许昕的反应已经很明显了，他一定看过这张图了……那么目前嫌疑人就是许昕和方博……嗯，方博一定是主要责任方，毕竟许昕热衷三件事：维权、自恋和做戏精，应该没有闲工夫管别人——  
“龙，喝水不？”张继科拿瓶子的时候顺口问。  
“昂，好。”马龙点点头，接住了张继科抛过来的水瓶。  
“看到没看到没看到没？”林高远捅了捅一起休息的樊振东：“这就是错误的攻略方法，什么抛水过去，这个时候就是应该走到边上递过去。这样才能够增加交流和皮肤接触，增强亲近感。”  
樊振东心说我还是个孩子，你为什么要教导我，我不想玩这个，面上还是不忍心让兴致勃勃的林高远失望，含糊地应了一声。  
“我给你示范一个。”林高远突然拿着马龙的毛巾站起来。  
等等！樊振东没来得及拉住林高远，就看到张继科半路截胡，从林高远手上一把抢过毛巾递给马龙，等马龙擦好以后又自己随手擦了一把，然后把毛巾还给林高远。其动作行云流水没有丝毫滞塞，就像一套熟练到令人发指的中学生广播体操。  
周雨路过悲天悯人地摇摇头：“在有科哥的时候去试图攻略龙哥，这不是找死吗？”他拍拍樊振东的肩膀：“我教你啊，要学会天时地利，选科哥不在的时候。”  
为什么教我？我看起来很想攻略龙哥吗？樊振东感觉精神恍惚。  
“听小雨瞎说。”方博也一副老神在在的样子晃过来：“你不在马龙身边的时候，张继科不一定在马龙身边，你在马龙身边的时候，张继科一定也在马龙身边。”  
“所以说是没有办法战胜科哥了？”战败回来的林高远不忿地问。  
方博摇摇手指：“不，是要联合作战，创造合适的机会。你看，我们现在小胖，你，小雨，还有我，我们可以……”  
“不是，我……”  
“小胖你不要着急，先听我说。”  
“真的，我不是……”  
“我知道你真的着急，但是你先听听看！”难得可以给别人上一课，方博觉得快乐无比，欣欣然就自愿当起了军师。“中午吃饭的时候，我让许昕把龙队拉出来谈双打的事情，然后小胖和小雨稳住科哥，我和林妹妹先攻略看看，然后接下我们再换人。”  
这就是一个狗头军师。  
林高远、周雨和樊振东心中一同想。  
方博和他们说什么呢，不是在说那个图片吧？马龙心里一紧，必须打断他们：“方博，我们来练练！”  
孰不知那个不堪入目的图不过是冰山一角，在马龙视线所及的这几人统统都看过更精彩纷呈的CG图，听过令人脸红心跳的声音。感谢出色的配音，他们现在一听到马龙的“昂”脑子里就不可抑制地跑起了剧情。  
“博儿，和龙练练呗。”张继科嘴上喊着让方博过来，脸上却是一脸的不高兴。  
难道是龙队终于发现我比张继科优秀的球技了？方博喜出望外，抬头挺胸看马龙。直到他看到了张继科仿佛要吃了他的眼神和马龙眼里的意味深长。  
我仿佛觉得我被一对奸夫夫算计了。方博想。不对，我不能涨张继科志气灭自己的威风，攻略进度还不知道谁快呢，说不定我才是那个奸夫！这样想着，方博又一次信心满满地抓起了球拍。  
“一个错误的示范。”林高远压低声音沉痛地说：“小胖，不要学。”  
又是我？？？樊振东实在弄不懂这个世界，难道就是因为他是世界第一可爱，所以就要承受这么多与年龄不符的被迫追求吗？  
看来想要摆脱这个命运只有一个办法了。  
樊振东大义凛然地也抓起自己的球拍，无视林高远和周雨的目瞪口呆，对马龙挥了挥拍子，丢给方博和张继科一个挑衅的眼神：“龙队，我想先试试！”  
化被动为主动，这不就很简单地解决了被教导的命运吗？樊振东无不得意地想。  
大意了。  
张继科的眼神犀利了起来：本以为最大的威胁是和马龙共处一室的许昕或者深谙游戏攻略的林高远，万万没想到半路杀出一个默不作声的樊振东。他又想到之前樊振东对着镜头说“我渴望的是冠军啊”，那时候的冠军不就是他的马龙吗！  
在心里把樊振东口中的冠军与马龙画上等号，自动替换成“我渴望的是马龙啊”的张继科终于开始行动：“小胖，和龙队打完也和我来一局啊。”  
周雨、林高远和方博不由自主地同时摇头：错误的攻略方法。

方博所谓的稳住张继科，轮流攻略马龙并没有奏效。  
“谁知道秦指会把龙队叫去说话，这是突发情况，并不是我计划失败！”方博面对对面一行人不信任的眼神强装镇定。  
“在那之前。”张继科的眼神扫过周围一圈：“你们想干嘛？和我比赛攻略马龙？”  
终于轮到我出场了！许昕美滋滋地想。他咳嗽了两声，开始说话重复某人说的话：“虽然我认为龙明天应该不会上发胶，但是你们不能因为他没上发胶就把他当成龙崽，马龙在龙崽和龙哥中的切换，比鬼畜铁刘海里更难！我们要打起十二万分的精神！攻略马龙！”惟妙惟肖的程度，让站在一边的正主气到想打人。  
“对啊，我根本不想攻略，可是你们所有人都逼着我攻略。”委屈的樊振东忍不住开口。  
如果说林高远等人目前的攻略程度是0%，那么樊振东起码已经跑了10%的进度，因此这种发言并没有得到他人的赞同，反而收获一圈白眼。  
小胖委屈，小胖……和谁说都没用。


End file.
